listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Major villains
The following is a list of major villain deaths. Note: When major villain deaths are limited to the main villain, the series will be excluded from the list, as it is listed under Main villains. Film Alice in Wonderland *Jabberwocky - Decapitated by Alice *Ilosovic Stayne - Stabbed offscreen, presumably by the Red Queen The Amazing Spider-Man *Norman Osborn - Succumbed to his sickness and died *Max Dillon/Electro - Overcharged with electricity by Gwen Stacy, causing him to explode Anaconda * Paul Serone - Constricted and eaten by the Anaconda; died after being spit back out. * Dr. Jack Byron - Eaten by the Anacondas after being paralysed by a spider. * Markos Hammett - Killed in an explosion along with the Baby Snakes after Dr. Amanda Hayes sets up an explosive after getting stabbed in the stomach in a fight. * Peter Reysner - Eaten by the Anaconda. * Armon - Shot by Dr. Amanda Hayes while attempting to kill Jackson. * J.D. Murdoch - Decapitated by the Anaconda. * Eugene - Eaten by the Anaconda after being kicked out of the car by Dr. Amanda Hayes. * Beach - Eaten by an Anaconda, then detonated a grenade on himself and killed while in it's stomach. Avatar *Corporal Lyle Wainfleet - Stomped on by a Hammerhead *Colonel Miles Quaritch - Shot by Neytiri with two arrows Batman *Lt. Eckhardt - Shot by Jack Napier *Carl Grissom - Shot by the Joker *Bob - Shot by the Joker *The Joker - When hanging onto a helicopter ladder near the top of a skyscraper, Batman tied his foot to a gargoyle, weighing him down and sending him falling to his death *Max Shreck - Electrocuted when Catwoman kissed him with a taser between their mouths while holding an electric wire *The Penguin - Sent falling into poisoned water by a swarm of bats *Two-Face - Sent falling to his death when Batman threw coins at him while he was flipping his coin, losing his footing trying to catch it *Bane - De-venomized, then crushed when Mr. Freeze sent the giant telescope falling on him Bionicle (Note: This is for the film adaptation only) *Nivawk - Absorbed by Makuta *Krekka - Absorbed by Makuta *Nidhiki - Absorbed by Makuta *Sidorak - Smashed by Keetongu with his fist *Roodaka - Killed by Vakama with an energy wave *Turakh - Killed by Takanuva with an energy wave *Guurakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Lerakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Panrakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Kurakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Vorakh - Made into a vehicle by the Toa *Makuta Teridax - While merged with Takanuva, crushed by a falling door he was holding open, when using energy to revive Jaller. (Takanuva was dominant in this fusion, and was revived where Makuta was not) The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *George Russell - Incinerated by Sinclair with his power. *Nathan Cairns - Destroyed by Sinclair with a fireball. *Prakesh - Absorbed by Sinclair. *Morgan Sinclair - Absorbed by Set. *Set - Destroyed by Tutankhamen with an energy wave to the face. Dark Knight Trilogy *Joe Chill - Shot in the chest by Falcone's mercenary *Ra's al Ghul - The train he was in was derailed by Batman and exploded *Sal Maroni - The driver of his limo was shot by Two-Face causing it to flip over, with him in it *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Pushed from a building by Batman *John Daggett - Neck broken by Bane *Bane - Shot with a cannon blast from the Batpod by Selina Kyle *Talia al Ghul - Her truck crashed during the chase with Batman DC Animated Movie Universe *Emperor Aquaman - After having his arm cut off by Superman, he was cut to death by Wonder Woman *Flashpoint Wonder Woman - Vaporized in the nuclear blast caused by the death of Captain Atom *Professor Zoom - Shot through the head by Batman *Desaad - Neck broken by Superman *Dusan al Ghul - Shot through the head by a mercenary *Ra's al Ghul - Got burned alive by Deathstroke (Returns as a demon) *Black Manta - Eaten by a shark summoned by Aquaman *Anton Schott/Dollmaker - Heart torn out by Talon *Samatha Vanaver/The Grandmaster - Stabbed in the chest by Talon *Talon - Stabbed himself through the neck with his sai *The Heretic - Shot through the head by Talia al Ghul *Talia al Ghul - Presumably killed by Onyx or when her plane crashed *Onyx - Presumably died when Talia's plane crashed *Ra's al Ghul - Head cut off by Robin *Brother Blood - Killed by Mother Mayhem *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Presumably buried alive under H.I.V.E. HQ *Mother Mayhem - Presumably buried alive under H.I.V.E. HQ *Tara Markov/Terra - Brought the entire H.I.V.E. HQ crumbling on top of her (Redeemed) DC Extended Universe *General Erich Lundendorff - Gets impaled on a sword by Wonder Woman *Ares - Gets vaporised by Wonder Woman's bracelets *General Zod - Neck snapped by Superman (Revived as Doomsday) *Anatoli Knyazev - Gets blown up by Batman (Debated) *Doomsday - Impaled on a kryptonite spear by Superman *Slipknot - Head blown up by when he tried to escape *El Diablo - Dies in an explosion along with Incubus (Redeemed) *Incubus - Dies in an explosion along with El Diablo *Enchantress - Heart crushed by Rick Flag Doctor Strange (2007) *Mordo - Eaten by Dormammu *Dormammu - Destroyed when Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to absorb his power Fant4stic *Harvey Allen - Head blown up by Doom *Victor von Doom/Doom - Hit by The Thing into his portal, disintegrating him Fantastic Four *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom - He was knocked into a harbor with a crane by The Thing, presumably drowning him *Galactus - Blown up from the inside by the Silver Surfer Godzilla *Godzilla 1954 - Killed with the Oxygen Destroyer. Was later killed again by the millitary after having been weakened by Baragon, Mothra, and Guardian Ghidora *Snowman - Fell into a volcano *Varan - Ate a missile, which detonated inside him. *Gaira - Dragged into the depths of the earth with Sanda *King Ghidorah - Destroyed by the combined power of all the monsters of Monster Island *Gigan - Skeletonized by Zone Fighter Green Lantern *Hector Hammond - Soul taken by Parallax *Krona/Parallax - Tricked into going to close to the Sun and burning up by Hal Jordan Halloween Series * Conal Cochran - Destroyed by the power of Stonehenge activated by Challis. * Kelly Meeker - Stabbed by Michael with a shotgun. * Dr. Bonham - Killed by Michael with a machete. * Dawn Thompson - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Debatable. * Mrs. Blankenship - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Debatable, as it is unknown whether she was there, however, it is likely that she, as a member of the Thorn Cult, would want to witness Michael's final sacrifice (which would be the baby Stephen) * Dr. Terence Wynn - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Though his death was never shown onscreen. Harry Potter *Professor Quirrell - Crumbled to dust when Harry grabbed his face, due to a magical protection Lily gave him. *Basilisk - Stabbed in the roof of the mouth by Harry with Gryffindor's sword. *Tom Riddle (Horcrux) - Destroyed when Harry stabbed Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang. *Hungarian Horntail - Crashed into a stone walkway while chasing Harry, and fell into the chasm. *Wormtail - Killed by Dobby with a magic attack to the back. (Debatable) *Vincent Crabbe - Is absent (due to drug charges against his actor), and is presumed dead before the Deathly Hallows Part II. *Scabior - Sent falling to his death when Neville blew up the supports of the wooden bridge *Gregory Goyle - While climbing, grabbed a loose chair and fell into the Fiendfyre he conjured *Pius Thicknesse - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *Fenrir Greyback - Blasted out the window and over a cliff by Hermione *Bellatrix Lestrange - Destroyed by Mrs. Weasley with Reducto *Nagini - Decapitated by Neville with Gryffindor's Sword *Lord Voldemort - Destroyed when Harry reflected his Avada Kedavra back at him in a beam struggle, as Voldemort was using a wand whose allegiance was to Harry Ice Age *Soto - Killed by icicles falling on him *Cretaceous - Crushed by an underwater rockslide *Malestrom - Crushed by an underwater rockslide *Quetzalcoatls - Tricked by Buck to fly into the Waterfall of Lava *Captain Gutt - Gets eaten by sirens Indiana Jones *Satipo - Killed by an arrow death trap *Barranca - Shot in the back by natives with poison darts *Gobler - Sent falling off a cliff along with his truck by Indy *Colonel Dietrich - Head collapsed when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Major Toht - Head melted when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Rene Belloq - Head exploded when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant *Chief Guard - Caught in a rock crusher, which crushed him *Mola Ram - Sent falling into the river by Indy, where he was eaten by alligators *Panama Hat - Blown up by gunpowder barrels on his ship caused by the fight with Indy and the rough seas *Colonel Vogel - Crashed his tank over a cliff *Walter Donovan - Drank from the false Grail and aged into a skeleton *Elsa Schenider - Fell into a crevice while trying to take the Grail. *Anton Dovchenko - Eaten by fire ants *Irina Spalko - Asked for knowledge from the aliens, but got too much and disintegrated in flames *Mac - Sucked into an alien portal and was presumably killed It *Patrick Hocksetter - Killed by It through the Deadlights *Belch - Pulled into a pipe by It, folding him in half *Henry Bowers - Stabbed with his own knife when Eddie and Ben pulled him off Mike *It - Heart pulled out by Bill Ivanhoe *Front de Boeuf - Stabbed by Ivanhoe *Bois-Guilbert - Killed by Ivanhoe with an axe James Bond See James Bond villains Jurassic Park * Dennis Nedry - Mauled by a Juvenile Dilophosaurus. * The Big One - Thrown against a T-Rex Skeleton by Rexy. * Dieter Stark - Eaten alive by Compys. * Peter Ludlow - Mauled by Junior after being tortured by the Tyrannosaur Buck. * Commander Vic Hoskins - Mauled by Delta. * Indominus Rex - Devoured offscreen by Mosy after being knocked into her pen by Rexy. The Jungle Book *Kaa - Presumably killed by Baloo *King Louie - Accidentally collapsed the monkey temple on himself. (His appearance in the credits is non-canon, as Shere Khan is also present) *Shere Khan - Jumped onto a dead tree branch and fell into the fire. Key Largo *Ralph Feeney - Sent falling off the boat when Frank made a hard turn, and presumably drowned *Edward "Toots" Bass - Shot by Frank *Richard "Curly" Hoff - Shot by Frank *Angel Garcia - Shot by Rocco *Johnny Rocco - Shot three times by Frank Kill Bill *O-Ren Ishii - Scalped by Beatrix *Vernita Green - Knife thrown at her by Beatrix *Budd - Bitten by a black mamba set on him by Elle *Elle Driver - Her remaining eye was pulled out by Beatrix, presumably to either die of dehydration or be bitten by the snake *Bill - Killed by Beatrix with the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique Kung Fu Panda *Tai Lung - Killed by Po using the Wuxi finger hold *Wolf Boss - Gets hit in the neck by Lord Shen's knives *Lord Shen - Gets crushed by his own cannon when it falls on him *Kai - Gets overloaded with chi and explodes thanks to Po Lake Placid * Delores Bickerman - Eaten by the 4 Crocodiles, who became adults before Lake Placid 2. * Sadie Bickerman - Eaten by a Crocodile while attempting to send Scott and Kerri to be eaten. * Jim Bickerman - Eaten by a Crocodile. Despite his death, he returned in Lake Placid vs. Anaconda with only a few injuries. * Beach - Eaten by an Anaconda, then detonated a grenade on himself and killed while in it's stomach. The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by hyenas *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Presumably burned to death in fire *Nuka - Killed by falling logs while climbing after Simba *Zira - Fell into a raging river and drowned The Lord of the Rings *Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf exposed them to sunlight *Great Goblin - Slashed across the stomach and throat by Gandalf *Smaug - Shot in the heart by Bard with a black arrow *Master of Lake-Town - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on him *Alfrid Lickspittle - Accidentally catapulted himself into a troll's mouth and suffocated *Bolg - Stabbed in the head by Legolas *Azog - Stabbed by Thorin *Balrog - Stabbed by Gandalf with his sword, charged with lightning *Lurtz - Arm cut off, stabbed, and decapitated by Aragorn *Ugluk - Decapitated offscreen by Eomer *Grishnakh - Stomped on by Treebeard *Saruman - Stabbed in the back by Wormtongue, sending him falling from Orthanc where he was impaled on a spike *Grima Wormtongue - Shot by Legolas with an arrow *Shelob - Stabbed and mortally wounded by Sam *Lord Denethor - Kicked into the fire by Gandalf and Shadowfax; while on fire, ran over a cliff *Witch-King of Angmar - Stabbed in the face by Eowyn *Gothmog - Arm cut off by Aragorn, axed by Gimli, and stabbed by Aragorn *Gorbag - Stabbed from behind by Sam *Shagrat - Presumably killed by Sauron *Gollum - In his fight with Frodo, fell into the fires of Mount Doom (lava) *Sauron - Destroyed when Gollum fell into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring, which was the only thing keeping him alive Marvel Cinematic Universe *Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill *Red Skull - Destroyed by the tesseract when he held it with his hand. (This has been debated) *Abu Bakar - Presumably executed by the villagers of Gulmira *Raza - Presumably shot by Obadiah's guards *Obadiah Stane - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him falling into the large ark reactor *Ivan Vanko - Blew himself up with a selfdestruct device on his armor *King Laufey - Destroyed by Loki with an energy wave *Eric Savin - Killed by Iron Man with a Unibeam Blast through the chest *Ellen Brandt- Killed in an explosion when Tony put Metal dog tags in a microwave. *Maya Hansen- Shot in the chest by Killian. *Alrdich Killian - Destroyed by Pepper with an energy wave using an Iron Man arm *Algrim - Destroyed by Loki detonating a black hole grenade on him *Malekith - Crushed when Selvig teleported his ship to fall on him *Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into the supercomputer, and was killed when SHIELD blew up the base and supercomputer with a missile *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier *Alexander Pierce - Shot by Nick Fury *The Other - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer *Korath - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head *Ronan the Accuser - Destroyed by Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, and Rocket with the power of the Orb *Baron von Strucker - Head bashed against the wall offscreen by Ultron *Ultron - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone *Darren Cross - Yellowjacket suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing him to shrink uncontrollable and explode *Brock Rumlow - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb *Kaecilius - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. (Debatable; he may still live in the Dark Dimension or be transformed into a Mindless One) *Taserface - Killed in the explosion of his ship caused by Yondu Udonta *Ego - Died when his core was blown up by Baby Groot Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Malthus - Killed in explosion when the Nazis blew up Miss Peregrine's house with a bomb *Mr. Archer - Hit by a train *Mr. Clark - Stabbed by a skeleton animated by Enoch *Mr. Gleeson - Stomped on by an elephant figure animated by Enoch *Miss Edwards - Turned to stone by the twins with their Gorgon power, fell over a balcony, and shattered *Mr. Barron - Eyes eaten by the last Hollow Mr. Right *Richard Cartigan - Shot by Von with an M16 *Johnny Moon - Bludgeoned by Martha with a statue *Von Cartigan - Shot multiple times by Martha *Ed Hopper - Shot by Steve Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone *Chemist - Killed when Wolff tore out one of the mechanisms keeping him alive *Overdog - Electrocuted by Wolff with an electric cord Spider-Man Trilogy *Dennis Carradine/Burglar - Tripped and fell through a window to his death *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Impaled in the abdomen on his own glider *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Drowned while drowning his Sun generator (Redeemed) *Eddie Brock/Venom - Destroyed by a pumpkin bomb while trying to rebond withh the symbiote *Harry Osborn/New Goblin - Imaled through the chest with his own glider by Venom (Redeemed) Star Wars *Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin blew up the droid control ship by knocking out its main reactor with torpedoes *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu with his lightsaber *Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin using his and Dooku's lightsabers on either side of his neck *General Grievous - Shot in the stomach repeatedly by Obi-Wan with a blaster *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin with his lightsaber *Rune Haako - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Nute Gunray - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Darth Maul - Slashed in the chest by Obi-Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber *Governor Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain *Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader *Admiral Piett - Killed when a damaged rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer *General Veers - Killed when the Super Star Destroyer was hit by a damaged rebel fighter, crashed into the Death Star, and blew up *Darth Vader - Electrocuted by Palpatine with force lightning while in the process of killing him to save Luke. (Redeemed) Superman *General Zod - Thrown into a crevice in the Fortress of Solitude by Superman and fell to his death *Non - Tried to fly, and fell into a crevice *Ursa - Punched into a crevice by Lois Lane *Lex Luthor - Stranded on a desert island when his helicopter ran out of fuel, presumably to die of starvation of dehydration once his low source of food was used up The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Nubbins Sawyer - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) * Drayton Sawyer - Set off a grenade to blow himself up along with everyone else in the room. This suicide was apparently out of becoming delirious from losing a lot of blood due to an injury Lefty inflicted on him. Before the grenade exploded, he was struck by Leatherface's chainsaw as Grandpa inadvertently hit him with a hammer and knocked him down. * Grandpa Sawyer - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. Seconds before the explosion he fell over after throwing a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead. * Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer - Blown up by Dratyon's grenade. Currently Lefty had impaled him with a chainsaw and Grandpa threw a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead and knocked him down. * Chop Top Sawyer - Slashed a few times by Stretch with a chainsaw, and fell off the cliff into a pipe. * W.E. Sawyer - Executed in a gas chamber before Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3. * Mama Sawyer - Shot 3 times in the chest through a window by Benny with a machine gun. * Tech "Tinker" Sawyer - Bled out offscreen after his ear and 2 fingers were shot off through a window by Benny with a machine gun. Debatable. * Edward "Eddie" Sawyer - Covered in gasoline and set on fire by Benny. * Alfredo Sawyer - Shot by Michelle with a shotgun. * W.E. Slaughter - Bashed on the head by Vilmer Slaughter with a sledgehammer. Debatable death. * Vilmer Slaughter - Head split open by an airplane propeller. * Officer Marvin - Hacked 5 times by Leatherface with a hatchet, face flayed with a knife. * Ollie Brown - Stabbed in the chest by Heather Miller with a pitchfork. * Mayor Burt Hartman - Ankles sliced and hands sliced off by Leatherface with a chainsaw, fell into a meat grinder and hacked apart. Total Recall *Harry - Neck stepped on by Quaid *Dr. Edgemar - Shot in the head by Quaid *Lori - Shot in the head by Quaid *Helm - Stabbed by Thumbelina *Doc - Stabbed in the throat by Quaid with a spike *Benny - Stabbed by Quaid with a drill *Richter - Arms cut off on a cutoff by Quaid while riding an elevator up, and fell to his death *Vilos Cohaagen - Thrown into the outer area of Mars by Quaid and died of decompressation Transformers *Bonecrusher - Head cut off by Optimus Prime *Frenzy - Accidentally cut his own head off with his disk *Brawl - Blasted in the chest and through a building by Bumblebee *Blackout - Shot with projectiles from army airplanes *Megatron - Got the All Spark implanted in his own spark, destroying both, by Sam Witwicky (Revived) *Sideways - Cut in half by Sideswipe while in vehicle mode *Demolishor - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime *Alice - Crused with a car by Mikaela Banes *Grindor - Got his head torn in half by Optimus Prime *Ravage - Had his spine/tail torn out of him by Bumblebee *Rampage - Got his arms torn off by Bumblebee *Scorponok - Head crushed by Jetfire *Devastator - Torn apart with a blast from the Navy's railgun *The Fallen - Had his face torn off by Optimus Prime, who then proceeded to tear his spark out *Hatchet - Got slammed into a car by Dino *Crowbar - Shot in the face by Ironhide *Crankcase - Kicked with a car into a auto shop by Ironhide, exploding in the process *Laserbeak - Head blown off by Bumblebee *Driller - Head chopped off by Optimus Prime *Starscream - Blown up with an explosive stick by Sam Witwicky *Soundwave - Head blown off through his chest by Bumblebee *Shockwave - Eye torn out by Optimus Prime *Dylan Gould - Kicked into a Cybertronian pillar by Sam Witwicky, electrocuting him to death *Megatron - Head torn off by Optimus Prime with an axe (Revived as Galvatron, but returned to Megatron later on) *Sentinel Prime - After being beaten up by Megatron, he was shot in the head by twice by Optimus Prime with Megatron's shotgun *James Savoy - Pushed from an apartment building by Cade Yeager *Stinger - Head blasted off and fed to Strafe by Bumblebee *Harold Attinger - Blasted in the chest by Optimus Prime *Lockdown - Cut in half by Optimus Prime X-Men Revised timeline *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto *Azazel, Angel Salvadore, Emma Frost, and Riptide - Experimented on and killed by Trask, offscreen *Angel - Killed when Psylocke caused the ship he was in to crash *Apocalypse - Incinerated by Jean Grey with her Phoenix power *Angel Dust - Killed in explosion caused by Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Francis - Shot in the head by Deadpool *Mystique - Is dead by 2029. (Redeemed) *Magneto - Is presumed dead by 2029. (Redeemed) *Zander Rice - Shot in the throat by Deadpool. *Donald Pierce - Simultaneously frozen and electrocuted by two of the mutant children while another trapped him in grass. *X-24 - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. Original timeline *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto *Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, and Riptide - Experimented on and killed by Trask, offscreen *Bolivar Trask - Shot in the head by Mystique *Toad - Struck by Storm with lightning *Sabretooth - Blasted over the edge by Cyclops with an eye laser, sending him crashing through the boat *Lady Deathstrike - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her once the metal cooled *Jason Stryker - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey damaging the dam with her power *William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Magneto then killed when the dam burst and flooded the area *Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence and electrocuted by Storm *Juggernaut - Presumably destroyed by Phoenix's disintegration wave *Phoenix - Killed along with her alter-ego, Jean Grey, when Wolverine stabbed her with his claws *Shingen Yashida - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws *Viper - Suspended by a cable and killed when Yukio caused the counterweight to collide with her head *Ichiro Yashida - Thrown off a mountain by Wolverine *Magneto - Stabbed by a flying piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels. (Redeemed) TV series 24 *Bridgit - Shot by Jonathan Matijevich with a sniper rifle *Dan Mounts - Shot by Gaines *Jamey Farrell - Wrists slit by Nina *Eli Stram - Shot twice by Teri *Ira Gaines - Shot by Jack *Kevin Carroll - Shot by Alexis Drazen *Jovan Myovic - Shot by Tony *Alexis Drazen - Stabbed by Elizabeth Nash with a letter opener, mortally wounding him *Andre Drazen - Shot by Jack *Victor Drazen - Shot multiple times by Jack *Eddie Grant - Shot by Jack *Joseph Wald - Shot himself in the mouth *Syed Ali - Shot by Jonathan Wallace *Jonathan Wallace - Shot in the neck by Kingsley's men *Ronnie Stark - Shot by Raymond *Raymond O'Hara - Shot in the head by Jack *Gary Matheson - Shot by Kim *Peter Kingsley - Shot by a CTU sniper *Max - Presumably executed for attempted murder of David Palmer. *David Gomez - Shot by CTU agents *Hector Salazar - Shot by Ramon *Ramon Salazar - Blown up by Amador with a bomb *Alan Milliken - Died of a heart attack, where Sherry prevented him from taking his medicine *Michael Amador - Blown up by Saunders with a bomb *Marcus Alvers - Infected by the virus he released into a hotel, and either succumbed to it or was killed by Michelle at his request *Osterlind - Shot by Saunders *Sherry Palmer - Shot by Julia Milliken *Stephen Saunders - Shot by Theresa Ortega *Kalil Hasan - Crashed his car into an oncoming truck *Omar - Shot by marines *Navi Araz - Shot by Behrooz *Marianne Taylor - Shot by Adam or Jason *Dave Conlon - Shot by Jack *Dina Araz - Shot by Marwan's goons. (semi-redeemed) *Mitch Anderson - Shot down inside his fighters by US fighters *Abdul Mahnesh - Shot by Jack *Habib Marwan - Committed suicide by falling off the balcony *Conrad Haas - Shot by Jack. (he only appeared in one episode but he killed David Palmer and Michelle) *Anton Beresch - Detonated one of his men's vests when he was next to it. *Walt Cummings - Hanged by Logan, making it seem a suicide. *Ivan Erwich - Stabbed by Bierko. *James Nathanson - Shot by one of Bierko's men. (Redeemed) *Ostroff - Shot by Jack *Vladimir Bierko - Neck broken by Jack *Christopher Henderson - Shot by Jack *Graem Bauer - Poisoned by Phillip with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal *Darren McCarthy - Shot by Rita *Rita - Shot by Fayed *Anatoly Markov - Shot by CTU agents *Dmitri Gredenko - Arm cut off by Fayed, and died of blood loss *Abu Fayed - Hanged by Jack with a chain *Zhou Yong - Neck snapped by Jack *Phillip Bauer - Blown up by the US Air Force on Noah Daniels's orders *Reed Pollock - Presumably executed for the murder of Wayne Palmer *Bruce Carson - Presumably executed for the murder of Wayne Palmer *David Emerson - Shot in the neck by Tony *Brian Gedge - Strangled by Henry *Nichols - Shot in the back by Renee *Erika - Shot by Sean *Ike Dubaku - Poisoned by Udo *Laurent Dubaku - Shot by Larry *General Benjamin Juma - Shot by Jack *Ryan Burnett - Throat slit by Quinn *John Quinn - Knife thrown at him by Jack *Jonas Hodges - Blown up inside his car by Martin's assassin hired by Olivia *Cara Bowden - Shot by Tony *Vladimir Laitanan - Stabbed 15 times by Renee *Josef Bazhaev - Shot by Samir with a sniper rifle *Nick Coughlin - Shot by Cole *Kevin Wade - Shot by Nick. (redeemed) *Farhad Hassan - Shot in the back by Ali with a sniper rifle. (redeemed) *Tarin Faroush - Crashed his car over a building. *Samir Mehran - Poisoned by Pavel Tokarev. *Dana Walsh - Shot by Jack *Pavel Tokarev - Disemboweled by Jack *Mikhail Novakovich - Impaled by Jack with a metal pole *Jason Pillar - Shot by Logan *Derrick Yates - Stabbed in the side of the head by Simone *James Harman - Shot by Jordan Reed *Ian Al-Harazi - Pulled out a window by Jack and fell to his death *Margot Al-Harazi - Thrown out a window by Jack and fell to her death *Anatol Stolnavich - Shard of glass lodged in his throat when he and Mark fell through a glass door, and bled to death when he pulled it out *Cheng Zhi - Decapitated by Jack with a katana Arrow *Billy Wintergreen - Stabbed in the eye by Slade Wilson *Edward Fyers - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Oliver Queen *Dr. Anthony Ivo - Shot twice in the chest by Oliver Queen *General Matthew Shrieve - Shot in the head by Maseo Yamashiro *Conklin - Stabbed in the chest by Oliver Queen *Baron Reiter - Stabbed in the back by Oliver Queen *Ishmael Gregor - Shot with an arrow by The Hood causing him to bleed out *Viktor - Killed in Konstantin Kovar's sarin gas attack *Konstantin Kovar - Neck snapped by Oliver Queen *Frank Chen - Shot with an arrow to the chest by The Dark Archer *Barton Mathis/Dollmaker - Impaled with a baton by The Canary *Al-Owal - Neck snapped by Sara Lance *Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo - Shot with three arrows to the chest by The Arrow causing him to fall out of a building *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Splashed by toxic chemicals and after a building collapsed on top of him *Officer Daily - Shot by Laurel Lance *Frank Bertinelli - Shot accidentally by a cazed SWAT captain *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Stabbed through the chest by Ravager *Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Neck snapped by Nyssa al Ghul *Chase - Took cyanide from whine and died *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Seemingly died when the building he was on was blown up (Redeemed) *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab - Stabbed by Katana *Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed by Oliver Queen *Mina Fayad - Cut with a throwing card by Damien Darhk *Amanda Waller - Shot in the head by Lt. Joyner *Milo Armitage - Had his bullet redirected back at his head by Damien Darhk after trying to shoot him *Phaedra Nixon - Neck broken by Damien Darhk *Andy Diggle - Shot in the chest by Spartan *Ruvé Adams - Stabbed with a arrow by Anarky and then had the Tevat Noah collapse on her *Cooper Seldon - Damien Darhk magically pushed a bullet through his spine after he betrayed him *Damien Darhk - Stabbed with an arrow by Green Arrow *Scimitar - Shot by Human Target *Tobias Church/Charon - Shot with a trowing star to the neck by Prometheus *Malcolm Merlyn/The Dark Archer - Stepped off a land mine causing it to explode *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Killed by the explosion of a land mine *Simon Morrison/Adrian Chase/Prometheus - Shot himself in the head *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis - Presumably killed in the explosion of Lian Yu *Talia al Ghul - Presumably killed in the explosion of Lian Yu *Nyssa al Ghul - Seemingly killed in the explosion of Lian Yu (Redeemed) The Flash *Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe West *Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted to death by Blackout (Revived as a zombie) *Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Overloaded himself with The Flash's power *Hannibal Bates/Everyman - Shot in the chest by Joe West *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt - Shot in the face by Captain Cold *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - Erased from existence when his ancestor Eddie shot himself (Continued exsisting as a time remnant) *Lewis Snart - Shot by Captain Cold *Russel Glosson/The Turtle - Had his brain tissue removed by Harrison Wells *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm - Stabbed in the back by Zoom *Francisco Ramon/Reverb - Stabbed through the heart by Zoom *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Disintegrated by The Speed Force after using V-9 *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - Stabbed with her own icicle by Zoom *Dante Ramon/Rupture - Stabbed through the heart by Zoom *Tony Woodward/Girder - Drained of his energy by The Flash returning him to death *Edward Clariss/The Rival - Shot by Joe West (Revived after Barry destroyed Flashpoint) *Edward Clariss/The Rival - Beaten to death by Savitar *Abra Kadabra - Presumably executed by The Collectors *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom/Black Flash - Frozen and shattered by Killer Frost presumably killing him *Barry Allen/Savitar - Shot by Iris West before getting erased from existance DC's Legends of Tomorrow *Valentina Vostok/Firestorm - Exploded due to her and Martin Stein's fusion being unstable *Per Degaton - Throat slashed by Vandal Savage *The Pilgrim - Stabbed by a young Rip Hunter distracting her long enough for The Legends to kill her *Declan - Head crused by Heat Wave *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold - Died while making sure The Oculus explodes (Redeemed) *Zaman Druce - Died in the explosion of The Oculus *Hath-Set/Vandal Savage - Killed at three different points in time; in 1958 he was burned to death by Heat Wave, in 1975 he's neck got broken by White Canary and in 2021 he was stabbed by Hawkgirl and pushed into a generator by Rip Hunter *Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Impaled with an icicle by Captain Cold, but his younger self survived (Redeemed) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - Stabbed through the chest by Black Flash, wiping him and his time remnants from existence Supergirl *T.O. Morrow - Shot by Alex Danvers *Red Tornado - Destroyed by Supergirl's heat vision *Astra - Stabbed with a kryptonite knife by Alex Danvers *Brainiac 8/Indigo - Destroyed by a virus made by Winn Schott (Rebuilt) *Brainiac 8/Indigo - Teared in half by Martian Manhunter *John Corben/Metallo - Exploded when his kryptonite heart overloaded *Rhea - Got petrified and crumbled to ash after breathing in lead-laced air Beast Wars *Scorponok - Collided with Terrorsaur during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Terrorsaur - Collided with Scorponok during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Ravage - Blown up by Rattrap with bombs *Blackarachnia - Killed by a security system Tarantulas set up triggered by the Maximals trying to turn her into a Maximal. (Redeemed, revived) *Tarantulas - Shot at the Vok, instead turning his own mechanism around which zapped him against an Energon crystal, destroying him *The Vok - Entered Tarantulas, and were killed along with him when he accidentally destroyed himself *Rampage - Stabbed in the spark by Depthcharge with an Energon shard *Inferno - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon *Quickstrike - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon *Dinobot II - Killed in explosion of the Nemesis blown up by Rhinox. (redeemed) *Tankor - Killed by the clash of energies when Optimus unleashed the plasma while Megatron had his tank drones fire the Key weapon. (On death he became Rhinox again) *Megatron - Sent falling into Cybertron's organic core by Optimus Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Luke - Staked by Buffy *Darla - Staked by Angel. (Revived) *The Master - Impaled on a broken piece of wood by Buffy *The Anointed One - Trapped in a cage and raised into sunlight by Spike *Allan Finch - Staked by Faith. (Redeemed) *Mr. Trick - Staked by Faith. *Principal Snyder - Eaten by Mayor Wilkins. *Mayor Wilkins - Blown up by Giles with explosives. *Maggie Walsh - Stabbed by Adam with a spike *Adam - Heart pulled out by Buffy *Colonel McNamara - Killed by a demon. (more of an arrogant jerk than an outright villain) *Dreg - Stabbed by a Knight of Byzantium *Jinx - Presumably killed by Glory *General Gregor - Stabbed by Glory with a tire rim *Glory - Killed when Giles smothered Ben with his hand (as she was inside him) *Warren Mears - Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow *Jonathan Levinson - Stabbed by Andrew, who was manipulated by the First. (Redeemed) *Quentin Travers - Blown up by Caleb. (Redeemed) *Ubervamp - Decapitated by Buffy with metal wire. *Caleb - Chopped vertically in two by Buffy with a scythe. *Anya Jenkins - Slashed by a Bringer. (Redeemed) *Spike - Incinerated by Sunlight when he used his amulet to destroy The First's army. (Redeemed, revived) Angel *Lee Mercer - Shot by Phil on Holland's orders *Vocah - Killed by Angel with a scythe *Darla - Blood sucked by Drusilla. (She was later turned into a vampire, which is its own entity, ironic since Darla herself was a vampire turned human) (Redeemed) *Holland Manners - Blood sucked by Darla (the second vampire incarnation of her) *Senior Partner 1 - Destroyed when Angel grabbed his throat with a mystical glove *Silas - Decapitated by Cordelia *Darla (second vampire) - Staked herself to save her unborn son. (Redeemed) *Daniel Holtz - Stabbed in the neck by Justine with an ice pick at his request. *Linwood Murrow - Decapitated by Lilah with an elaborate device *Gavin Park - Neck snapped by the Beast *Lilah Morgan - Stabbed in the neck by Jasmine with a spike *The Beast - Stabbed by Angelus with a weapon made from his bone *Skip - Shot in a weak point in his head by Wesley *Jasmine - Impaled through the head by Connor with his fist *Sahjhan - Decapitated by Connor *Archduke Sebassis - Drank his slave demon's blood, which was poisoned by Angel *Sahrvin Clan leader - Stabbed by Lindsey *Helen Brucker - Axe thrown at her head by Gunn *Izzy - Killed offscreen by Illyria *Lindsey McDonald - Shot by Lorne *Cyvus Vail - Head shattered by Illyria with a punch *Marcus Hamilton - Neck snapped by Angel punching his head. *Eve - Killed when the Senior Partners' army destroyed the Wolfram & Hart building. (Redeemed) *Ed - Killed offscreen by Spike Burn Notice *Phillip Cowan - Shot by Carla's sniper *Carla Baxter - Shot by Fiona with a sniper rifle *Victor Stecker-Epps - Shot by Michael at his request. (Redeemed) *Tom Strickler - Shot by Michael. *Mason Gilroy - Blown up by Simon with a bomb. *John Barrett - Killed when Michael caused his car to crash. *Tyler Brennen - Stabbed by Larry with a knife. *Management - Presumably either committed suicide or was killed by CIA *Tavian Korzha - Jumped off a building *Dead Larry - Blown up by Fiona with T4 *Anson Fullerton - Shot by Tyler Gray with a sniper rifle *Tom Card - Shot in the head by Michael *Randall Burke - Blew himself up with a bomb to kill Vladimir *Simon Escher - Stabbed in the heart by Michael *Sonya - Shot by Michael *James Kendrick - Blew himself up with explosives Charmed *Rex Buckland - Mauled to death by Hannah (in panther form) when Prue set him in front of her *Hannah Webster - Vanquished by the Source *Inspector Rodriguez - Vanquished when Prue telekinetically sent his energy ball back at him *Baliel - Athame thrown at him by Cole. (Revived) *Candor - Neck snapped by Cole. (Revived) *Asmodeus - Vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. (Revived) *Raynor - Stabbed by Cole with an athame. *Tempus - Used all his power to turn back time while in a weakened state. *Shax - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) with the Shax Vanquishing Spell. *The Source's Oracle - Sacrificed herself to save the Source from Cole's energy ball *Belthazor - Vanquished when Emma threw a power-stripping potion at him, leaving Cole human. *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell invoking the power of their ancestors. (Revived) *Source Cole - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell invoking the power of their ancestors. *Infernal Council - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *Dark Priest - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *The Seer - Overpowered and vanquished when the Charmed Ones got the Seer to tap into the Source's Heir's full power. *Necron - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Skeletal Being vanquishing spell. *Barbas - Vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. (Revived) *Cole Turner - Vanquished by Phoebe with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. (Redeemed after death) *The Crone - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. *Cronus - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Demetrius - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Gideon - Electrocuted by Leo with his power. *Barbas - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. *Zankou - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the spell To Banish A Suxen, destroying the Nexus while it was inside him. *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished when Piper blew up the Female Possessor Demon, who resurrected him *Asmodeus - Vanquished by Baliel with a fireball when Paige orbed him in front of it. (Returned as ghost) *Baliel - Blown up by Piper. (Returned as ghost) *Candor - Impaled by Christy with her fist. (Returned as ghost) *Asmodeus (ghost) - Vanquished by Piper with an energy wave. (Undone) *Baliel (ghost) - Vanquished by Paige with an energy wave. (Undone) *Candor (ghost) - Vanquished by Phoebe with an energy wave. (Undone) *Asmodeus (ghost) - Vanquished by Piper with vanquishing potion. *Baliel (ghost) - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. *Candor (ghost) - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. *Dumain - Blown up by Piper. *Christy Jenkins - Vanquished when Billie telekineticallt reflected her fireball back at her Cross Ange *Julio Misurugi - Destroyed by Embryo with Hysterica's laser cannons *Jill - Mortally wounded by Embryo with a laser. (Redeemed) *Embryo - Chopped vertically in two by Tusk; Briefly survived as Hysterica, before being slashed and blown up by Ange with Villkiss's beam sword Death Note *Kyosuke Higuchi - Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name on a piece of the Death Note. *Rod Ross - Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Demegawa - Died of a heart attack when Mikami wrote his name in the Death Note. *Mello - Died of a heart attack when Takada wrote his name on a page of the Death Note. *Kiyomi Takada - Burned to death by setting fire to everything around her, as written by Light in the Death Note. *Teri Mikami - Stabbed himself with a ballpoint pen. *Light Yagami - Died of a heart attack when Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note. *Misa Amane - Presumably jumped off a tall building. Digimon *Parrotmon - Destroyed by RedGreymon with Nova Flame *Devimon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. *Datamon - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. *Myotismon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. (Revived as VenomMyotismon) *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon *VenomMyotismon - Destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attacking his weak point with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. (Revived as MaloMyotismon) *MetalSeadramon - Destroyed when WarGreymon drilled through him inside with Nova Force *Etemon (as MetalEtemon) - Impaled by SaberLeomon with his claw *Puppetmon - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw *Machinedramon - Sliced to pieces by WarGreymon with his claw *Piedmon - Blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and was destroyed when the Gate dissolved *Apocalymon - Blew himself up with Total Annihilation *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the head by Omnimon *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon with Magna Explosion *Arukenimon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with an evil spirit attack from the mouth on his shoulder *Mummymon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist *MaloMyotismon - Destroyed by the kids (whom he used to return to power) with the light of their Digivices. In spirit form, he was destroyed for good by Imperialdramon with Giga Crusher. Digimon Tamers *Baromon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash *Mephistomon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Trinity Burst *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster *Majiramon - Head crushed by Cyberdramon *Makuramon - Head crushed by Beelzemon *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust *Evil Jeri - Impaled by Gallantmon with his fist *Cable Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon *D-Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon *Parasimon - Destroyed when Gallantmon used Crimson Light to destroy the digital zone the Parasimon spawned from Digimon Frontier *Grumblemon - Killed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Arbormon - Slashed by Duskmon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Ranamon/Calmaramon - Killed by Zephyrmon with Plasma Paws. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Mercurymon/Sakkakumon - Killed by Aldamon hitting his center orb with Atomic Inferno. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Cherubimon - Stabbed in the head by EmperorGreymon. (Revived and redeemed afterwards) *Crusadermon - Absorbed by Lucemon. (Presumably revived and redeemed afterwards) *Dynasmon - Absorbed by Lucemon. (Presumably revived and redeemed afterwards) *Lucemon - Killed by Susanoomon with Celestial Blade. (Revived) *Lucemon - Slashed by the spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon. *Duskmon / Koichi - Fell down the stairs and died. (Redeemed, revived) Dollhouse *Nolan Kinnard - Stabbed by Priya *Boyd Langton - Blew himself up with explosives *Laurence Dominic - Presumably killed offscreen by butchers. (Redeemed) Dragonball Z *Raditz - Killed offscreen by Piccolo *Nappa - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Cui - Destroyed by Vegeta with a Dirty Fireworks attack *Dodoria - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Appule - Killed when Vegeta broke out of the rejuvenation tank *Zarbon - Energy wave shot through his chest by Vegeta *Guldo - Killed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Burter - Neck stomped on by Vegeta *Recoome - Killed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Jeice - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave *Vegeta - Killed by Frieza with a Death Beam through the chest. (Semi-redeemed, revived) *Malaka - Killed in explosion when Goku's power level overloaded the computers of Planet Frieza *Salt - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Mustard - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Spice - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Vinegar - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko *Frieza - Chopped to pieces and destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave. (Revived) *King Cold - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave *Android 19 - Destroyed by Vegeta with a Big Bang attack. *Dr. Gero - Head stomped on by Android 17. *Android 16 - Head stomped on by Cell. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 17 - Absorbed by Cell and killed when he selfdestructed. (Redeemed, revived) *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha. *Spopovich - Expanded and exploded by Babidi with his magic. *Yamu - Destroyed by Pui Pui with an energy ball. *Pui Pui - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave. *Yakon - Ate too much of Goku's light energy and exploded. *Dabura - Turned into a cookie and eaten by Majin Buu. *Vegeta - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. (Redeemed, revived) *Babidi - Head punched off by Majin Buu. *Van Zant - Destroyed by Evil Buu with an energy wave. *Smitty - Super Buu turned to liquid and went down his throat, causing him to expand and explode. *General Tao - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. *Captain Ginyu - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. *Android 17 - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or else when Kid Buu blew up the earth. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 16 - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or else when Kid Buu blew up the earth. (Redeemed, revived) *Android 18 - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. (Redeemed, revived) *Evil Buu/Super Buu/Kid Buu - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (later reincarnated into Uub) *Sorbet - Killed when Vegeta deflected Frieza's energy ball at him. *Frieza - Destroyed by Goku with a Kamehameha. Fairy Tail *Lullaby - Killed by Natsu with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. (He was reverted to his flute form and broke, indicating his death) *Deliora - Frozen by Ur, and his life force drained while frozen; after being released, he crumbled to dust. *Zoldeo - Destroyed by Capricorn with a Regulus Blast *Zancrow - Killed by Zeref with death magic *Hades - Killed by Zeref with Death Pillar Firefly *Lawrence Dobson - Shot in the head by Mal. *Hands of Blue - Incinerated by Wash with the jet flare of Serenity. *Reavers - Some crashed into Alliance ships, the rest were slashed by River. Game of Thrones *Viserys Targaryen - Crowned with molten gold by Khal Drogo after threatening Daenerys. *Mirri Maz Duur - Burned alive by Daenerys, during Drogo's funeral. *Pyat Pree - Burned by Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viseryon with a blast of flame. *Xaro Xhoan Daxos - Locked in his vault by Jorah Mormont on Daenerys's orders. *Doreah - Locked in Xaro's vault by Jorah Mormont on Daenerys's orders. *Dagmer - Flayed offscreen by Ramsay. *Craster - Stabbed in the throat by Karl. *Kraznys - Burned by Drogon with a blast of flame. *Rickard Karstark - Beheaded by Robb Stark. *Mero - Beheaded offscreen by Daario. *Joffrey Baratheon - Poisoned by Olenna, after putting the Strangler in his wine on Baelish's orders. *Karl Tanner - Stabbed in the back of the skull by Jon Snow. *Rast - Mauled to death by Ghost. *Lysa Arryn - Pushed out the Moon Door by Baelish and fell to her death. *Styr - Bludgeoned by Jon Snow with a forging hammer. *Tywin Lannister - Shot twice by Tyrion with a crossbow. *Janos Slynt - Beheaded by Jon Snow for insubordination. *Lord of Bones - Beaten to death by Tormund with his own staff. *Stannis Baratheon - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth. *Myranda - Thrown from the castle ramparts by Theon, after she attempted to kill Sansa. *Meryn Trant - Throat slit by Arya Stark. *Roose Bolton - Stabbed in the chest by Ramsay Bolton with a knife. *Balon Greyjoy - Thrown off the edge of a bridge by his brother Euron Greyjoy. *Alliser Thorne - Hanged by Jon Snow. *The Waif - Killed offscreen by Arya Stark. *Razdal - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *Belicho - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *Smalljon Umber - Stabbed repeatedly by Tormund. *Ramsay Bolton - Eaten by his dogs when Sansa set them on him. *Lancel Lannister - Killed in wildfire explosion set by Cersei and Qyburn. *The High Sparrow - Killed in wildfire explosion set by Cersei and Qyburn. *Lothar Frey - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. *Black Walder Rivers - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. *Walder Frey - Throat slit by Arya Stark *Randyll Tarly - Incinerated by Drogon with a blast of flame Glitter Force *Rascal - Sacrificed himself to awaken Nogo, and melted into black paint *Emperor Nogo - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Miracle Rainbow Burst Gravity Falls *Time Baby - Destroyed by Bill with his power *Bill Cipher - Punched out of existence by Stan while being erased inside his mind by Ford Gundam Wing *Inspector Acht - Blown up inside his mech by Trowa *Trant Clark - Killed by Duo with a missile explosion *Colonel Tsubarov - Incinerated by Wufei with his Dragon (flamethrower) *Duke Dermail - Blown up inside his ship by White Fang soldiers *Lieutenant Nichol - Crashed his mech into White Fang ships and was blown up. (Redeemed) *Treize Khushrenada - Blown up inside the Tallgeese when Wufei stabbed it with his Gundam *Quinze - Blown up by Professor G with explosives *Dekim Barton - Shot in the head by one of his own men Ikki Tousen *Housen Ryofu - Used a technique to kill Toutaku, killing herself. (Redeemed) *Chuuei Toutaku - Killed by Ryofu with a special technique. On death he transferred his spirit into Hakufu, but was later eaten by her dragon. *Kakuka - Stabbed by Bashoku. *Kakouen - Killed by Ryomou and Saji with an energy wave. *Chuutatsu Shibai - Slashed by Kan'u, then transferred all her evil power to Sousou, crumbling to dust *Motouku Sousou (dragon) - Destroyed by Hakufu and Gentoku with the power of their dragons Inuyasha *Manten - Tetsusaiga thrown at his back by Inuyasha *Hiten - Slashed vertically by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga *Ryukotsusei - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Backlash Wave *Ruri - Absorbed by her own Wind Tunnel when she made it bigger *Hari - Chopped in two by Sango with Hiraikotsu *Menomaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Tsubaki - Aged into dust when a saimyosho removed the Shikon Jewel from her eye, the only thing giving her power and eternal youth *Muso - Absorbed by Naraku *Rasetsu - Died of an illness after giving up his Jewel Shard. (Redeemed) *Princess Kaguya - Absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel *Kyokotsu - Killed when Koga removed the Jewel Shard from his head (the only thing keeping him alive) *Mukotsu - Vertically slashed by Sesshomaru, cutting the Jewel Shard out of his neck *Ginkotsu - Selfdestructed in an attempt to kill Koga *Suikotsu - Jewel Shard cut out of his neck by Jakotsu. (Redeemed in a sense, as his good half was dominant at the time) *Jakotsu - Killed when Renkotsu removed the Jewel Shard from his neck *Renkotsu - Killed when Bankotsu removed his last two Jewel Shards from his neck *Bankotsu - Killed by Inuyasha with Backlash Wave, despite having two Jewel Shards in his arm *Takemaru - Killed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Redeemed at the last second) *Sounga - Killed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike *Hoshiyomi - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow. (Redeemed upon death due to the purification of the Sacred Arrow) *Entei - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Backlash Wave *Tekkei - Impaled through the head from the inside by Naraku with his spikes *Princess Abi - Impaled by Naraku with his spikes *Ryura - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Jura - While fused with Ryura, destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Kyora - While fused with Ryura, destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Gora - While fused with Ryura, destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Hakudoshi - Absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel *Kagura - Impaled by Naraku with tentacles from his hand and poisoned with miasma. (Redeemed) *Moryomaru - Absorbed from the inside by Naraku *The Infant - Absorbed offscreen by Naraku *Kanna - Destroyed when Naraku crushed her heart. (Redeemed) *Magatsuhi - Chopped vertically in two by Sesshomaru with Tenseiga *Byakuya - Sucked into hell by Inuyasha with Meido Zangetsuha *Naraku - Destroyed when Kagome shot the corrupted Shikon Jewel inside him with a Sacred Arrow, purifying it along with his soul. In death his spirit was sealed inside the Shikon Jewel, until Kagome destroyed it, sending his purified soul to the afterlife. (Redeemed after death) *Shikon Jewel - Destroyed when Kagome wished for it to disappear forever. *Jewel's Demon - In spirit form, destroyed along with the Shikon Jewel by Kagome. Kim Possible *Lord Monkey Fist - Permanently turned to stone by Yono The Last Kingdom *Ubba - Stabbed by Uhtred *Oswald - Stabbed by Uhtred *Odda the Younger - Stabbed by Odda the Elder with a knife *Skorpa - Stabbed by Uhtred *Sverri - Stabbed in the throat by one of his slaves *Abbot Eadred - Stabbed by Uhtred *Sven - Mauled to death by Thyra's hounds *Kjartan - Slashed repeatedly by Ragnar *Erik - Stabbed by Sigefrid. (Redeemed) *Sigefrid - Stabbed from behind by Aethelflaed Monster Rancher *Gali - Killed by Mocchi with Mocchi Cannon. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Gray Wolf - Stabbed in the throat by Tiger with his horn. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Naga - Committed suicide by falling from his castle into the chasm. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards) *Lilim - Stabbed by Durahan. (Revived, and redeemed afterwards, though she has yet to be unlocked) *Evil General Durahan - Killed when Moo's troops shot his ship down, which crashed and exploded. (Revived, and later redeemed) *Big Blue - Sacrificed himself to fuse with Pixie. (Redeemed) *Moo - Destroyed when the Phoenix (Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Hare, Genki, Holly, Holly's father, Durahan, Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed) charged into him My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk - Possibly aged into dust when their pendants, which kept them immortal as humans for thousands of years, were destroyed by the Rainbooms (including Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) with the power of their song. (Debatable) *Dr. Caballeron - Presumably eaten by the Cipactli. (highly debatable) *Midnight Sparkle - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi. Pokemon *Killer lawnmower - Killed when various Pokemon set it to crash into a shed. *Dr. Yung - Ran into the fire and presumably burned to death. (Debatable) *Hunter J - Killed when Mesprit and Uxie hit her ship with Future Sight, causing it to crash into the whirlpool of Lake Valor and explode *Cyrus - Entered a doomed dimension created by Dialga and Palkia, and was killed when they destroyed it *Lysandre - Killed when Zygarde Complete Form destroyed the Megalith Zygarde with Core Enforcer. Power Rangers *Lokar - Presumably reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Scorpina - Presumably reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Ivan Ooze - Pushed in front of Ryan's Comet by The Yellow Ranger *Mordant - Presumably killed by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd *Hydro Hog - Destroyed by the Rangers of Aquitar *King Mondo - Sliced in half by the Super Zeo Megazord (Rebuilt) *Louie Kaboom - Destroyed by the Super Zeo Megazord *Cog-Impursonator (Cog Changer and Impursonator) - Destroyed by the combined power of the Zeo Rangers Megazords *Prince Gasket - Presumably reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Princess Archerina - Presumably reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Maligore - Pushed into a volcano by the Turbo Megazord *Mama D - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Psycho Pink - Destroyed by Mega Voyager's V-3 Missle (Revived) *Psycho Blue - Destroyed by the Space Rangers combined attack (Revived) *Psycho Yellow - Destroyed by the combined power of the Space Rangers Megazords (Revived) *Psycho Black - Destroyed by the combined power of the Space Rangers Megazord (Revived) *Psycho Red - Destroyed by the combined power of the Space Rangers Megazords (Revived) *Darkonda - Accidentally flew his spaceship into Dark Spectre's mouth while trying to destroy him, Astronema and Ecliptor *Dark Spectre - Was mortally wounded by Darkonda's missles, but was finished when he swallowed him causing both of them to explode *Astronema - Shot in the abdomen with a laser by Andros (Revived; Redeemed after revival) *Ecliptor - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *King Mondo - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Queen Machina - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Prince Sprocket - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Klank & Orbus - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Master Vile - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *General Havoc - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Goldar - Presumably Reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Rito Revolto - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Finster - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Squatt & Baboo - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human *Elgar - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave *Rygog - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Porto - Presumably reduced to sand or turned human by the Z-Wave *Furio - Destroyed himself in a failed kamikaze attack on Leo Corbett *Treacheron - Mortally wounded by Red Galaxy Rangers Quasar Sabre and finished off with his own broken sword (Revived) *Scorpius - Destroyed by Red Galaxy Rangers Quasar Sabre and Power-Up Claw *Psycho Red, Black, Blue & Yellow - Destroyed by the combined power of Space and Galaxy Rangers *Psycho Pink - Destroyed by the combined power of Astro and Galaxy Megazords *Treacheron - Destroyed by the Galaxy Rangers combined power *Hexuba - Beaten down by the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and finished off by the Galaxy Megazord's Galaxy Megazord Sabre *Titanisaur - Destroyed by the combined power of Rangers Megazords; Defender Torozord cut off it's tail, Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords beat it down, while Galaxy Megazord destroyed it with it's powered-up sabre *Barbarax - Killed when Trakeena crashed Captain Mutiny's base *Captain Mutiny - Killed when Trakeena crashed his base *Deviot - Was absorbed by Trakeena and died when she did *Villamax - Beaten, blasted and slashed to death by Trakeena (Semi-Redeemed) *Kegler - Died when the Scorpion Stinger crashed with him still inside *Demonite - Destroyed by th Lightspeed and Supertrain Megazords *Thunderon - Destroyed by the Max Solarzord and Supertrain Megazord *Falkar - Destroyed by the Max Solarzord and Supertrain Megazord *Troika (Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar) - Killed by the Lightspeed Rangers Booster Beams *Diabolico - Destroyed when the Lightspeed Solarzord absorbed his blast and threw it back at him (Revived) *Triskull - Killed by Red Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers *Trakeena - Killed by Lights of Orion-empowered Omega Megazord *Vypra - Consumed by Queen Bansheera (Revived as a ghost) *Loki - Shot with a blast by Diabolico when he was controlled by Queen Bansheera *Diabolico - Struck down by Olympius (Revived, Redeemed) *Impus/Prince Olympius - Destroyed by the fires of Mega Battle and Trans-Armor Cycle (Revived) *Diabilco - Destroyed by the Life Force Megazord (Redeemed) *Impus/Prince Olympius - Destroyed by the Life Force Megazord *Jinxer - Was killed when Carter and Ryan rammed the Mobile Armor Vehicle into Omega Megazord *Queen Bansheera - Beaten to death by the monsters in the Shadow World *Vypra - Destroyed by the Time Force and Lightspeed Rangers Battlizer attacks *Frax - Quantasaurus Rex's laser blasts destroyed Frax's Trizirium crystal, causing both him and his Doomtron fall apart and die *Master Org - Destroyed by Merrick Baliton (Revived) *Retinax - After being defeated by the Power Rangers, he was destroyed by Master Org (Revived) *Nayzor - destroyed by the Lunar Wolf Ranger using Full Moon Slash from his Lunar Cue (Revived as Super Nayzor) *Super Nayzor - Destroyed by the Isis Megazord (Revived as Nayzor) *Mut-Orgs (Rofang, Takach, Kired) - After their mutant halves were destroyed by Ransik, they were ultimately destroyed byby a combo attack from the Time Force Rangers Chrono Blasters, the Wild Force Rangers Crystal Sabers, Merrick's Lunar Cue and the Battlizers summoned by Wes, Eric and Cole *Dr. Viktor Adler/Master Org - Thrown off a cliff by Mandilok (His body used as a host by the Original Master Org) *Artilla & Helicos - Destroyed by the Isis Megazord *Juggelo - Destroyed by Wild Force Megazord *Gerrok - Destroyed by Tommy Oliver's Zeo Flying Power Kick *Tezzla - Destroyed by a blast from Eric Myers's Quantum Defender *Automon - Destroyed by Leo Corbett's Quasar Sabre and Transdagger and T.J. Johnson's Turbo Blade and Turbo Lightning Sword *Steelon - Destroyed by Andros and Carter Grayson blasting him off a cliff with their Astro, Rescue and Thermo Blasters *General Venjix - Destroyed by Cole Evans using his Wild Force Rider to destroy Serpentera, which he was inside of at the time *Toxica - Died when she cut her horn off after being tricked by Onikage (Revived; Redeemed after revival) *Mandilok - Destroyed with a single blast by Master Org (Revived) *Onikage - Destroyed by The Pegasus Megazord, freezing him in place with the Isis Stare and killing him with the Elephant Sword *Retinax, Nayzor & Mandilok - Destroyed by the Jungle Blast *Master Org - Destroyed by the Ultra Roar, while his Org Heart was destroyed by the Rangers using the Jungle Sword *Beevil - Killed by Storm Megazord using Power Sphere #14: The Star Blazer *Zurgane - Killed in a sneak attack by Vexacus (Revived) *Motodrone - Destroyed by Vexacus after finding out his plan (Revived) *Shimazu - Killed by Marah & Kapri after he tried to betray Lothor (Revived) *Vexacus - Killed in a failed kamikaze attack trying to kill the Thunder Rangers (Revived) *Choobo - Killed when Lothor's flagship was destroyed by the Thunder Rangers (Revived) *Shimazu, Motodrone, Vexacus, Choobo & Zurgane - Destroyed by Red Wind Ranger's Battlizer (Zurgane was revived) *White Dino Ranger Clone - Killed in a final battle with Trent Mercer, the real White Ranger *Zurgane - He was killed by the Thunder Rangers and Tommy Oliver *Izzy & Pupperazi - Destroyed by both Red Wind and Triassic Rangers Battlizers *Lothor - Likely drowned when Mesogog's base sank into the ocean. *Zeltrax - Killed in battle with Tommy Oliver and Kira Ford *Mesogog - Destroyed by the combined power of Dino Thunder Rangers Dino Gems *Omni - Destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord shooting him through an opened up access panel *Morticon - Destroyed by Titan Megazord's Final Strike *Warmax - Destroyed by Mystic Minotaur's Axe Attack *Shrieker - When she was weakened by Yellow Ranger's Lightning Powers Solaris Knight, Red, Pink, Green and Blue Rangers destroyed her with their magic *50 Below - Shot into his own Ultimate Ice by the Mystic Rangers Legend Warriors United Formation attack, destroying him *Fightoe - Had his life force sacrificed by Imperious to Ursus *Imperious/Calindor - After he was mortally wounded by Daggeron he crumbled to dust and died *Magma - Hit with a trident by Sculpin, causing him to turn to stone and explode *Oculous - Shot by the Red Dragon Fire Ranger, causing him to die *Serpentina - Destroyed by Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack *Megahorn - After being weakened by Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack, he was destroyed by Solar Streak Megazord's Furnace Blast *Hekatoid - Destroyed with a combined magic attack by the Mystic Rangers *Gekkor - Killed by Wolf Warrior's Blazing Storm Slash *Matoombo - Was infused with Octomus by Sculpin, causing him to die (Revived; Redeemed) *Itassis - Destroyed by Sculpin and Black Lance after trying to change sides (Revived; Redeemed) *Black Lance - Destroyed by the Mystic Rangers Mystic Spell Seal *Sculpin - Killed in battle with a revived Itassis *Octomus the Master - Overloaded with good magic by Mystic Rangers, causing him to explode *Cheetar - Destroyed by a blast from DriveMax Ultrazord *Thrax - Destroyed by Sentinel Knight's Power Kick Attack *Crazar - Destroyed by the Mercury Ranger's Drive Detector slash wave finisher *Mig - Destroyed by ower slash strikes from Mercury Ranger's Drive Detector *Benglo - Destroyed by the Red Sentinel Ranger *Kamdor - Fallen in his final battle with the Black Overdrive Ranger *Moltor - Frozen solid by Flurious, dying *Flurious - Destroyed with an energy beam by the Red Sentinel Ranger *Rantipede - Destroyed by Jungle Pride Megazord's Savage Spin (Revived) *Gakko - Destroyed by Jungle Pride Megazord's Savage Spin (Revived) * Toady - Destroyed by a shot from the Claw Cannon (Revived) *Stingerella - Destroyed by Jungle Pride Megazord's Jungle Spin (Revived) *Rantipede - Destroyed by Dai Shi (Revived) *Gakko - Destroyed by Dai Shi (Revived) *Naja - Destroyed by Camille (Revived) *Carnisoar - Destroyed by Rhino Pride Megazord (Revived) *Grizzaka - Destroyed by a formation of Steel Rhino Megazord, Wolf Zord and Jungle Master Zords (Revived) *Jellica - Destroyed by Phantom Beast Generals (Revived) *Sonimax - Destroyed by Jarrod (Revived) *Dynamir - Destroyed by Wolf Pride Megazord with Bat Power and Rhino Pride Megazord (Revived) *Unidoom - Destroyed by the Spirit Rangers (Revived) *Rammer - Destroyed by the combined attacks of the Zords (Revived) *Badrat - Destroyed by the Jungle Pride Charge *Grinder - After being frozen by the Rhino Pride Megazord, he was destroyed by Jungle Master Stampede Mode (Revived) *Osiris - Destroyed by Jarrod (Revived) *Lepus - Deatroyed by Animal Stampede's Final Strike (Revived) *Whiger - Depleted his Rinzin fighting Camille, killing him (Redeemed) *Snapper - Destroyed by Camille and the other Rangers (Revived) *Scorch - Destroyed by Rangers Triple Claw Attack (Revived) *Five Fingers of Poison (Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja) - Destroyed by the Wolf and Yellow Rangers *Overlords (Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka) - Destroyed by Masters Swoop and Finn and the Rhino Ranger *Phantom Beasts (Sonimax, Dynamir, Unidoom, Rammer, Badrat, Grinder, Osiris and Lepus) - Destroyed by the Spirit Rangers, Blue Ranger and Master Guinn *Phantom Beast Generals (Scorch and Snapper) - Destroyed by the Red Ranger and Master Phant *Dai Shi - While Jarrod was destroying him from the inside the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers unleashed an energy blast destroyed Dai Shi *General Shifter - Destroyed during the battle with Ranger Red by his Street Saber *Kilobyte - Destroyed by Rangers Red, Blue and Yellow using the Road Blaster *General Crunch - Destroyed when the control tower he was in was shot down by Gem and Gemma *Venjix Virus - Destroyed when the control tower fell on him after it was shot down by Gem and Gemma (Debatable) *Sergeant Tread - Destroyed by the Samurai Rangers and Ranger Red *Professor Cog - Destroyed by the Samurai Rangers and Ranger Red (Rebuilt) *General Gut - Destroyed by Samurai Shark Megazord's Shark Slash *Serrator - Sliced in half by the Samurai Shark Gigazord *Deker - Shot in the back with a water arrow by Kevin *Dayu - Was mortally wounded by the Pink Ranger and then was absorbed by Master Xandred *Master Xandred - Impaled by the Samurai Megazord's powered-up Samurai Slash, causing him to explode *Octoroo - Apparently died when he sunk into Sanzu River *Creepox - Destroyed by the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge Ultra Mega Strike *Bigs - Destroyed by Ultra Mega Rangers Ultra Dynamic Strike *Bluefur - Destroyed by Gosei Ultimate Megazord *Admiral Malkor - Destroyed when Ultra Gosei Great Megazord launched him into his warship, causing it to explode *Metal Alice - After getting slashed multiple times by the Red Mega Ranger she exploded, but somehow survived, and afterwards self-destructed when The Armada arrived *The Messenger - His body got destroyed when the Mega Rangers combined their power with Robo Knight's leaving his head which was destroyed by The Armada *Professor Cog - Destroyed by the Super Mega Rangers with the help of Turbo Falcon Zord *Argus - Destroyed when Super Mega Blue Ranger deflected his Solar Slash back at him *Prince Vekar - He died when his Megazord was destroyed by the Rangers Ultimate Legendary Megazord *Vrak - After Mega Red Ranger harnessed the power of the eclipse and combined it with his own power he was able cut Vrak in half *Damaras - Destroyed by the final strike from the Ultimate Legendary Megazord *Levira - Killed in battle with the Super Mega Rangers *Redker - Destroyed by the Super Mega Rangers Super Mega Cannon *Emperor Mavro - After taking the Super Mega Saber Blast and Super Silver Spear and getting a stomach wound from it he was shot in it point blank by the Super Mega Cannon *Doomwing - Destroyed by Zenowing using Silver Prism Slash and Titano Saber Final Strike *Snide - Killed by the Dino Charge Rangers and Heckyl *Curio - Wiped from existence *Fury - Destroyed with The Keeper's bomb *Wrench - Tossed into the Sun inside Sledge's ship *Poisandra - Tossed into the Sun inside his ship *Sledge - Tossed into the Sun inside his ship *Screech - Destroyed offscreen by Heckyl and Zenowing *Conductro - Destroyed offscreen by Hecky and Zenowing *Singe - Destroyed offscreen by Heckyl and Zenowing *Lord Arcanon - Destroyed offscreen by Heckyl and Zenowing Redwall *Asmodeus - Decapitated by Matthias *Sela - Killed offscreen by Cluny's horde *Cluny the Scourge - Killed when Matthias sent a bell crashing on top of him, smashing him against the concrete below *Stonefleck - Spear thrown at him by Log-a-Log *Wearet - Killed by Orlando with an axe *Malkariss - Stoned to death by his slaves *Nadaz - Was inside a statue when Matthias and Orlando sent it falling *Mangiz - Killed by Constance with a punch *General Ironbeak - Killed by Stryk *Vitch - Killed by Slagar with bolas around his throat *Slagar the Slaver - Sent falling down an abandoned well when Matthias and Orlando smashed a boulder he threw at them Sailor Moon *Neflite - Impaled by Housenka with thorns from her arm. (Redeemed) *Zoycite - Killed by Queen Beryl with an energy wave from her crystal ball. *Malachite - Destroyed when Sailor Moon reflected his energy blade back at him with her wand. *Queen Beryl - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. *The Negaforce - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. *Jedite - Frozen by Queen Beryl, and presumably destroyed along with the Negaverse by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power *Ann - Stabbed by the Doom Tree. (Redeemed, revived) *Rubeus - Set his ship to selfdestruct and was killed in the explosion *Emerald - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Scepter Elimination *Sapphire - Killed by Wiseman with an energy wave. (Redeemed) *Prince Diamond - Sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon from Wiseman's energy blades, which impaled him. (Redeemed) *Wiseman - Destroyed by Princess Serena and Rini with an exploding energy wave using two silver crystals *Kaorinite - Crystallized when Sailor Uranus reflected her crystal beam back at her with World Shaking, and fell to her death. (Revived) *Eugeal - Crashed her car over a cliff due to Mimet destroying its brakes with acid snails. *Mimet - Entered Eugeal's enlarging machine, then fell into nothingness when Telulu pulled the plug *Telulu - Killed when Big Bertha trapped her in her vines and selfdestructed *Byruit - Mosaic Blaster backfired on her when Sailor Moon damaged her nanocuff, causing her to be dissolved by her nanomachines *Cyprin and Petirol - Tricked by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars into destroying each other with an energy wave *Kaorinite - Struck by Mistress 9 with lightning, sending her flying into an electric forcefield *Germatoid - Stabbed in the eye by Sailor Uranus with her saber *Mistress 9 - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Hotaru *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed when Sailor Moon entered him and destroyed his core, with help from Sailor Saturn *Hawk's Eye - Sacrificed himself to save Fish Eye from Mr. Magic Pierrot's projectile. (Redeemed, revived) *Tiger's Eye - Gave up his power to rebuild Serena's Dream Mirror. (Redeemed, revived) *Fish Eye - Gave up her power to rebuild Serena's Dream Mirror. (Redeemed, revived) *Zirconia - Destroyed by Queen Nehelenia when she left her mirror. *Zircon - Destroyed along with Zirconia Sailor Moon Crystal *Queen Beryl - Aged into dust when Sailor Moon destroyed her necklace (giving her power and keeping her forever young) with the Sacred Sword *Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave. (Redeemed) *Queen Metalia - Destroyed by Sailor Moon blasting the weak point on her forehead. *Esmeraude - Destroyed by Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion with Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Rubeus - Destroyed by Wiseman with his power *Saphir - Destroyed by Prince Demande with an energy wave *Prince Demande - Destroyed by Wiseman with an energy wave *Wiseman/Death Phantom - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon with Moon Princess Halation *Kaolinite - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache *Professor Tomoe - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache *Pharaoh 90 - Slowly destroyed by Sailor Saturn with her power *Mistress 9 - Merged with Pharaoh 90, and was destroyed along with him Spartacus *Titus Calavius - Throat slit offscreen by Ashur *Solonius - Decapitated by Spartacus *Numerius - Knifed by Aurelia *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus - Throat slit by Spartacus *Albinius - Head bashed in by Glaber with a wooden beam *Seppius - Throat stepped on by Glaber *Seppia - Throat slit by Ilithyia *Varinius - Killed by a flaming boulder catapulted at him by Glaber's men *Ashur - Decapitated by Naevia in three swings *The Egyptian - Struck in the head by Gannicus with his sword *Lucretia - Jumped off a cliff *Ilithyia - Died of blood loss when Lucretia cut her baby out of her womb *Gaius Claudius Glaber - Sword rammed down his throat by Spartacus Supernatural *Jake Talley - Shot by Sam *Azazel - Shot in the heart by Dean with the Colt *Gordon Walker - Decapitated by Sam with razor wire *Bela Talbot - Killed by Hellhounds as a result of making a deal with a demon *Alastair - Killed by Sam with his power *Uriel - Stabbed by Anna with an angel blade *Lilith - Killed by Sam with his power *Ruby - Stabbed by Dean with the demon-killing knife while held in place by Sam *Gabriel - Stabbed by Lucifer with an angel blade. (Redeemed) *Eve - Killed when Dean tricked her into biting him when he had phoenix ash in his blood. *Raphael - Exploded by Castiel snapping his fingers. *Dr. Gaines - Bibbed by Dick, forcing him to eat himself. *Dick Roman - Stabbed in the throat by Dean with the bone of a nun dipped in the blood of Castiel, Crowley, and Alpha Vampire *Meg - Stabbed by Crowley with an angel blade. (Redeemed) *Naomi - Stabbed in the head offscreen by Metatron with her own memory probe. (Redeemed) *Bartholomew - Stabbed by Castiel with an angel blade *Abaddon - Stabbed by Dean with the First Blade. *Gadreel - Killed himself with an angel suicide bomb to release Castiel from his imprisonment. (Redeemed) *Monroe Styne - Neck snapped by Dean *Eldon Styne - Shot in the head by Dean *Rowena - Neck snapped by Lucifer. (Revived) *Metatron - Imploded into nothingness by Amara. (Redeemed) *Alpha Vampire - Shot in the head by Dean with the Colt *Dagon - Incinerated by Castiel with the power of Jack *Toni Bevell - Throat slit by Ketch. (Redeemed) *Arthur Ketch - Shot in the head by Mary. *Dr. Hess - Shot in the head by Jody. *Rowena - Head stomped on by Lucifer then set on fire, offscreen. (Redeemed) *Crowley - Stabbed himself with an angel blade. (Redeemed) Winx Club *Kerborg - Destroyed by Faragonda and Griffin with Vellax Venum *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by the Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla) with Charmix Convergence *Valtor - Destroyed when Bloom extinguished his flame from within with fairy dust *Duman - Trapped in a magic sphere and destroyed by Nabu *Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos - Frozen by the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell to their deaths in a chasm Yu-Gi-Oh *Noah Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world when he blew up the fortress it was in with a satellite attack. (Redeemed) *Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector - Destroyed along with the virtual world by Noah. *Gozaburo Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world by Noah, briefly surviving as part of the explosion. *Yami Marik - Destroyed when Marik forfeited a shadow duel to Yami, sending his soul to the Shadow Realm. *Anubis - Destroyed by Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (summoned by Yugi) with Shining Nova Attack *Dartz - Sacrificed himself to give his soul to the Great Leviathan, turning to dust. (Redeemed after death) *Great Leviathan - Possibly destroyed by Yami with his powers (though the word "Banished" was also used, so debatable). *Bakura/Zorc - Destroyed by the Creator of Light with light from her eyes. Video Games Batman: Arkham Series *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner - Thrown out of a window by The Joker *Nanaue/King Shark - Head blown up by Amanda Waller *Eric Needham/Black Spider - Head blown up by Amanda Waller *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost - The car she was in was thrown by Bane on a cliff, causing it to explode *Amanda Waller - Shot in the chest by Deadshot *Frank Boles - Gassed to death by The Joker *Ra's al Ghul - Killed at some point before The Joker's riot (Revived) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy - Batman destroyed the machinery that was keeping him alive, killing him (Revived) *Hugo Strange - Stabbed through the heart by Ra's al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed himself while trying to stab Batman (Revived) *Talia al Ghul - Shot through the heart by The Joker *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Fell into a Lazarus Pit that was on fire after being beaten by Batman (Debatable) *The Joker - Died of the toxin in his blood *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - Died clearing Gotham City of the Fear Toxin (Redeemed) *Johnny Charisma - Shot in the head by Henry Adams *Christina Bell - Shot in the head by Henry Adams *Albert King/Gotham Goliath - Shot in the head by Henry Adams *Henry Adams - Shot himself in the head *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Died because he was in over zero temperatures for too long offscreen *Ra's al Ghul - Died due to not being injected with his cure (Dependable on player choice) *Nyssa Raatko - Stabbed in the back by Ra's al Ghul (Dependable on player choice) *Rmoan Sionis/Black Mask - Pushed outbof a window by Red Hood Battletoads *General Slaugher - Sent into the vaccum of space *Karnath - Decapitated by Rash, Zitz, and Pimple *Big Blag - Stomach ruptured by Rash, Zitz, and Pimple DooM *Bruiser Bros - Destroyed by Flynn Taggart *The Cyberdemon - Destroyed by Flynn Taggart, and self-destructed Metal Slug *Allen O'Neil - Killed numerous times by the PF Squad and SPARROWS (Entire Metal Slug series, except Metal Slug 5) Sonic the Hedgehog *Egg Robo - Mecha Sonic rams into its ship and destroys it. Category:Other